The Plushy
by Vee-San
Summary: Kouga and Inuyasha are fighting, typically, over Kagome. But it's not the Kagome we all know as a human schoolgirl. It's...a plushy? How did Kouga get that? (one-shot)


The Plushy  
  
"Give me that, you asshole!"  
  
"Make me, dogface!"  
  
Insults such as these rang through the entire forest, reaching the ears of Kirara, Sango and Miroku, where the three were resting by a crystal clear and ice-cold stream. Hell, these insults could even be heard at Kaede's hut, where said woman, Kagome and Shippou were conversing; Kagome was getting a small wound checked out to make sure no poisonous pollen or something like that had gotten into it.  
  
"Wolf boy!"  
  
"Dog terd!"  
  
Kagome froze and her bandaged hand, which had been checked over and was fine, stopped with some noodles halfway to her mouth. Shippou blinked and tore his attention away from his chocolate, and Kaede placed down her tea with a sigh.  
  
"What could those two possibly be fighting about now?" Shippou inquired as he jumped up to rest upon Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kaede herself blinked once before turning her full attention to the reincarnation of her elder sister, who stood poised ready to run out the door. "When did Kouga join thy group?"  
  
Kagome gave the smallest shake of her head and a small frown rested itself upon her lips. "He hasn't. But it's strange, Kouga usually comes straight to me whenever he decides to drop in........."  
  
A distant crash, which could only have been a tree, sounded throughout the area, causing the hut and its occupants to sway ever so slightly. "I think that thee should see what they are fighting about, Kagome." Another crash tilted Kaede's cup to spill its contents across the floor, and Kagome's raman shook slightly. "Before they tear down the forest," the elder healer finished lamely.  
  
"Bastard, you almost squashed it!"  
  
"You're the one who slashed the damn tree down!"  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded to Kaede, slowly making her way out of the house, Shippou resting peacefully on her shoulder. Not for long though. The little fox kit hung for dear life when Kagome broke into a run, headed straight for the forest.  
  
'Why did I have to leave my bike back home?' the girl thought miserably as she ran toward the direction of Inuyasha and Kouga's voices.  
  
'Why didn't she bring the stupid two-wheeled invention she's always riding?!' Shippou thought as his little paw almost lost his grip.  
  
Finally, Kagome slowed down to a walk. She stood just outside of a newly made clearing, the ground plowed, the grass ripped and three trees torn down. Others were bent in a way that they definitely didn't grow in. Kagome's eyes widened and she whirled around to look in the direction, now so very near, where the two canine-like demons had to be. There, only a few feet from her, stood Sango, Miroku and Kirara, all with their backs turned. All sweatdropping.  
  
Kagome walked up to her demon-slayer friend, "Sango, what's going on?" Sango didn't answer, only continuing to stare at the more natural clearing. Kagome, rather than look to see what had caught her friends' rapt attention, opted to poke at the others girls' shoulder to get her attention. Shippou on the other hand, looked.  
  
And sweatdropped. He raised one of his tiny paws and placed it on Kagome's chin, somehow managing to get her to turn her head. Kagome's eyes took in the sight, and she too, sweatdropped.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha were rolling around on the ground, both of their swords cast to the side. Kouga had one of his arms raised out of the little cloud of dust that the two were creating, and he seemed to be holding something. Inuyasha's clawed hands would occasionally reach up and attempt to take whatever the tanned demon had, but was always unsuccessful in the matter.  
  
"Damn it Kouga, give it to me!"  
  
"Get your own, you mutt!"  
  
Kouga growled as Inuyasha's claws managed to scratch his arm, erecting a small streak of blood. The three humans and the two demons on the side remained speechless, immobile. Of course, they also remained amused, though on different levels.  
  
Somehow, whatever it was that Kouga was holding, managed to be flung across the clearing, landing with a small thump in front of Kagome's feet. Kagome blinked and looked down at whatever it was; the two canines froze. Slowly, the dust-cloud dispersed, and the silvery locked head of Inuyasha, as well as the dark pony-tailed head of Kouga, plus their bodies, came into view. As Kagome knelled down to pick up the item which had caused the fight, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou all stared at the two, who sweatdropped.  
  
Then they caught sight of Kagome, blushing, holding the item, and each instantly blushed at least five shades of red.  
  
Sango blinked at her friend and peered at the item in Kagome's hand. It was a doll; a crude-looking doll, but a doll nonetheless. Its eyes were large and brown, a permanent smile sewed onto its face along with a permanent blush. Strands of what could only be raven dyed yarn made up its hair, which reached to the lower back of its body. Said body was limp, like a rag doll, and dressed in a green and white sailors uniform. The skirt was green, as were the shoes and the shirt, but the blazer and socks where white.  
  
Sango carefully took the doll from the hands of a stunned and madly blushing Kagome. She looked at it disbelievingly, and Miroku and Shippou peered at the item over the demon slayers' shoulders. Kirara had seen a butterfly and had decided that it would be more fun to chase said creature.  
  
"Kagome, it looks like you," Miroku said as he took the doll in his hands. With a whish of wind, the doll was swiped out of the monks' hands and was clutched possessively to the heart of a certain wolf demon.  
  
Kouga growled and bared his teeth at the monk, "Keep your hands off of it."  
  
In the background, Inuyasha "humph'ed" and crossed his arms, setting himself on the ground to pout. A faint blush graced his cheeks, but he pretended that it wasn't there; he had an image to uphold after all!  
  
"Kouga.........is that what I think it is?" Kagome, blushing all the time, asked the wolf demon. Shippou had left her shoulder and was know residing on the top of Sango's head, watching Kirara as she pounced, attempting to catch the pretty insect that was the butterfly.  
  
Kouga blushed and suddenly became very interested in the ground, which was VERY out of character for him. He coughed and cleared his throat before looking Kagome in the eyes. "Well, what do you think it is?"  
  
Obviously, he knew what she thought it was, and she was correct. Kagome, still blushing slightly though now she was curious, asked, "Where did you get it?"  
  
The other two humans were interested too, as were the other demons in the area. Kirara stopped chasing the butterfly and trotted over to rest between her mistress and the monk, Shippou leaned forward, almost toppling off of Sango's head in the process, and Inuyasha's ears pricked up.  
  
Kouga kept his gaze locked with Kagome's. "Well, I was out on a run, trying to see if I could find any more shikon shards, or a present for you," he was pleased to see the slight blush that raised itself on Kagome's cheeks, "and I came across this girl. She wasn't that old; well, she was older than her," he pointed to Sango, "but still younger than that old woman back at the village you stay at.  
  
"Anyway, she was just sitting in the shade of some trees, at the edge of this forest actually, and she had these dolls set up. I thought you might like one, so I stopped to take a look; if the woman had a problem with my being a demon and all, she didn't show it. There were a lot of these dolls, but I didn't see anything I thought that you would like in particular, but then I saw this one."  
  
Kouga held up his doll that had a striking resemblance to Kagome. His own cheeks flushed slightly and he continued, or rather ended, "And I thought it looked like you, though not nearly as beautiful, and I just wanted to have my woman with me at all times........."  
  
Behind Kouga, Inuyasha growled, "She's not your woman you numbskull, get it through your thick head!"  
  
Kagome said nothing and Kouga fiddled with a lock of doll-Kagome's hair. Miroku suddenly smirked. "Inuyasha, why were you trying to get the doll away from Kouga?"  
  
Kagome's head whirled to look at the half-dog-demon, who blinked in surprise then flushed lightly, turning his head away to hide it. "That's none of your business, Miroku!" he shouted, a trace of nervousness in his voice.  
  
Kagome and Sango locked eyes, both smiling. They both approached Kouga, who looked surprised and happy at the same time. Surprised because the demon- slayer was coming close to him, and happy because his woman was approaching him. He became even more surprised when Sango completely bypassed him and stood with her back to him, as if protecting him.  
  
She was.  
  
For at that moment, Kagome shyly raised herself on tiptoe and planted a small kiss on Kouga's cheek. The wolf-demon instantly blushed a deep red.  
  
Inuyasha saw red and leapt for the other demon, only to come face to face with Sango's boomerang type weapon.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAGOME?! SANGO, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Sesshomaru slowly blinked his golden eyes and took the small item that Rin had all but shoved into his face in his hands. Jaken looked at the item too, and he looked like he was about to burst out laughing.  
  
Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and fought the urge to rip the doll into shreds. That's right, a doll. With long silvery white hair, a fluffy tail resting over one shoulder, and a crescent moon in the middle of the forehead. He handed the doll that had a great resemblance to himself back to the eager little girl, more than a bit reluctantly.  
  
"It's very nice, Rin," he managed to say through gritted teeth. The young girl grinned and hugged the full demon ecstatically, blissfully unaware how close he was to ripping the nearest tree clear out off the earth.  
  
Owari  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
VDG: This very strange fic was inspired by a fanart that I recently bought while at Anime North; it came with a "calling card" with a website, www. electric-manga. com 


End file.
